


Хью и Элмер. Личная алхимия

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они знакомы двести лет и всё ещё любят друг друга. За что?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хью и Элмер. Личная алхимия

**Author's Note:**

> ХХ век.  
> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

Элмер любит Хью.  
Очень любит. Вот уже двести с лишним лет – и готов любить ещё столько же.  
Хью очень красивый. Особенно в профиль, когда смотрит в сторону, а не на собеседника, он тогда похож на какое-то магическое создание, на Дитя Холмов или кого-то вроде них. На настоящего алхимика из мифов и легенд, на которого Элмер совершенно не похож, а жаль. У Элмера рожа ремесленника, а не волшебника. Но что поделать! Какой уродился.   
Зато Хью редко-редко смотрит на Элмера, поэтому тот может часто любоваться его волшебным профилем.  
Ещё с Хью никогда не приходится скучать. С ним интересно. Он умеет играть с людьми и незаметно наблюдать за ними. Хью – хитрый. Элмер никогда не был и вполовину таким же хитрым, как Хью, сам он всегда выкладывает как на духу, что первым в голову придет, и не особо раздумывает, ну хорошо, чаще всего не раздумывает и не строит сложных цепочек. А Хью умеет строить грандиозные планы. И плести интриги. Восхитительное умение, без шуток – вот, что думает о нём Элмер.  
Эй, веришь или нет, но когда Элмер говорит о Хью, он всегда говорит правду. Потому что правде о нём никто никогда не верит.  
Поэтому Элмер честно признается ему в любви. Пытается вытащить его из кокона, сбить с позиций «только наблюдателя». И оберегает его – по-своему, как умеет.  
И точно знает, что его чувства взаимны, что Хью тоже его любит. Любит без ложных притворств, кружевных слов-сетей и постылых обещаний. Весь этот ворох абсолютно лишних вещей Элмеру заменяет улыбка. Тонкая, с легким оттенком грусти и невероятно прекрасная. Элмер может любоваться нею бесконечно – только Хью не дарит и минуты, отворачивается. Прячется под маской равнодушия. Тогда Элмер не тормошит его зря: хорошего понемногу. Ему хватает.  
Ведь дело в том, что Хью действительно любит Элмера. Потому что Элмер – второй и последний настоящий человек на весь этот постылый искусственный мир.  
Это как чудо.


End file.
